


Not your Angel

by KaytheJay, Say_brittany2002



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_brittany2002/pseuds/Say_brittany2002
Summary: Aziraphale addresses the problem of feeling ugly and unattractive that he’s had since his pregnancy started.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Not your Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to my baby sister Gabby who just turned a month old and I really want to also give a shout-out to my partner, who helped create this fic with me. This is our first fic together and it’s simply amazing

Aziraphale was staring at himself in the mirror. His belly was quite large at this point, due to the fact that he was expecting his and Crowley’s first baby. He sighed. His stretch marks were seeping over his abdomen. He started to trace lightly over the reminders that were now covering his middle region. The angel never felt sexy or confident enough to “strut that thing,” but he also didn’t feel unattractive. 

Crowley came into the room and wrapped his arms around the angel. He placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s temple. He smiled. 

“How’re my angels doing?” Crowley asked the angel, squeezing him tight. 

Aziraphale didn’t want to lie to Crowley, but he felt like shit. “Fine dear, just . . .” He turned his attention back to the mirror. It felt like every flaw he hated was staring right at him. 

Crowley noticed the angel's discomfort. “What’s wrong, angel?” 

Aziraphale tried to clear his throat but it was too dry for him to get thoroughly cleared. “Nothing, it’s just...don’t you hate some of the features I have?” 

“What?” Crowley was thrown through a loop with that question. He eased off of Aziraphale to give the angel comfort. “No, I really don’t hate any part of you.” He didn’t know what to say to Aziraphale other than the truth. 

A single tear slowly slipped down Aziraphale’s cheek. He choked a sob down his already dry throat. “I feel so ugly. So unacceptable.” The last statement caused a chain reaction within the angel. His knees buckled, his face reddened immensely, and his hands were now shaking. “Gosh, I hate the way my stretch marks darken when it’s slightly cold. I feel so unattainable as a partner, look!” He grabbed his chest, that was drooping slightly. “I’m fat! Not chubby, fat! I’m not your angel, I’m . . . I-“ He was breathless with all the emotions simultaneously stimulating his body. Tears streamed down his face. His gasps for air were inconsistent and choppy. 

Crowley turned the angel so he could look him directly in the face. “Oh, love, what’s brought this on?” Crowley asked with concern. He cupped the angel’s face. “You’re not ugly at all. You’re the most beautiful thing to grace this planet. I cannot imagine you looking any differently than you currently look. You’re absolutely perfect. Fat and all.” He kissed both sides of the angel’s face and wiped away the angel’s tears. “There is nothing about you that I would want to change.”

Aziraphale chuckled humorlessly. “Funny. I have a few things I would want to change.” Crowley looked at his angel and hugged tightly. So tight it made Aziraphale gasp. 

“Oh sorry dear, I just want you to feel my love for you, and of who you are.” By now the angel's tears were dried and stained his face. The love Crowley felt for Aziraphale was almost as indescribable as the angel’s insecurities. “What is it that you want to change about yourself?” Crowley asked, prepared to have a counter argument for anything that Aziraphale could have to say.

“Well, first I want my stretch marks to go away, and I want this critter right here,” Aziraphale pointed towards his baby bump, which had already grown quite large, “to just be born so I can lose all this weight, that causing my body to ache all over.” 

Crowley shook his head with a smile. “Your stretch marks?” Crowley asked. “Don’t you mean your tiger stripes?” He asked. “Marks on your body that prove that you’re a living being?” Crowley found a couple of the marks and ran his fingers down them. “I love them. I love them so much. They add . . . character.” He nodded. “Yeah, character.” He thought for a moment. “I can’t do anything about the little one just yet, they have been causing you a lot of problems, but your weight in general?” Crowley shook his head. “I don’t mind at all that you have a little bit of fat on you. That means you’re softer to hold and there’s more of you to cuddle.” He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s torso to prove his point. 

At this point Aziraphale was crying again but not of sadness, but of love he was now feeling pulsing through his petite body. “Oh Crowley, I love you more than my books . . . sometimes.” Crowley let out a laugh. “Your caring nature of me and our little one has proven you are the one I want in my corner forever. Including these tiger scars you gave me that I’m covered with.” 

“That  _ I  _ gave you?” Crowley asked. “I’m pretty sure that was the little one that you have growing inside you, not me,” Crowley said with a laugh. He brushed his thumb on Aziraphale’s belly. “I had  _ nothing _ to do with that,” Crowley said this even though he knew that without him, there would be no baby inside the angel to give him stretch marks.

“Oh is that so, Mr. I-Had-Nothing-To-Do-With-That, I explicitly remember that night that we did the  _ devil’s tango. _ ” Aziraphale now felt filled with love and goofiness, that he could spend his whole life like this. 

Crowley kissed the angel again, just to assure him once again that he did love him. The angel meant everything to him. Their child did as well. He could not wait to start their life together as parents. It was an adventure neither of them had ever experienced before in all of their years. Something that, for once, they could experience for the first time  _ together. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! We appreciate it a lot!


End file.
